<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Name by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126812">Love Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has a gift for Felicity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “Some people believe that if you give the person you love a handmade teddy bear named after yourself, then that person will always return your love.” (Daidouji Tomoyo, CardCaptor Sakura)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Felicity?” said Oliver, softly, after everyone else had left.  “I have something for you.”</p>
<p>She eyed the crumpled paper bag he held out, with fond exasperation.  “What did you break this time?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s for you,” he repeated, and she frowned for a moment before she opened the bag to reveal a small brown-furred teddy bear.</p>
<p>“Oliver?” she asked.  “Is it my birthday?”</p>
<p>He smiled.  “No.  But I made this and I thought—”</p>
<p>“You <i>made</i> this?” Felicity interrupted, examining the stuffed animal more closely.  “Like, you took some fabric and stuffing and came up with this little guy?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” said Oliver.</p>
<p>“With a needle and thread?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You can sew?”</p>
<p>He smiled.  “Felicity, you’ve watched me give myself stitches.”</p>
<p>“That is a very different operation,” she protested.  “No pun intended.  This is…  It’s so cute.”</p>
<p>“I just followed the pattern,” said Oliver.  “I was really more interested in the process.  Having something to do with my hands, something just a little complicated, something delicate.  Something I created.  And when I was done…  I thought you might like him.”</p>
<p>“I <i>love</i> him,” said Felicity.  “I’m going to call him ‘Oliver’.  Unless he already has a name?”</p>
<p>“No, he doesn’t,” he said.  “But there’s this superstition I heard, that if you make someone a teddy bear and they name it after you, that person will love you forever.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” she said.  “Oliver it is, then.”</p>
<p>He laughed and kissed her.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>